huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Koror
Koror was a tribe from Survivor: Palau. Despite the numbers advantage throughout the pre-merge of the game, Koror had a number of alliances that failed, which resulted in the tribes weakness coming into the merge. Their tribe colour was brown. Members *Dalton, a hard working blue collar tradie and fan of the show. *Gabriel, an editorial fashion model and part-time photographer. *Grayson, an amateur clothes designer who wants to make his orange cap his signature look on the show. *Heron, a surf life saving instructor who in the summer, is a lifeguard. *Katie, an English media personality, entrepreneur and newspaper columnist. *Lora, a shy spoken woman who is a primary school teacher. *Luisa, an English retail entrepreneur and reality television personality. *Quentin, a high school student who works in a retail store after school. *Zach, an intelligent college student who hides it behind his bulky figure. Tribe History On the first day of Survivor: Palau, one male and female castaway were selected to be the leaders of either tribe. Gabriel was the man selected and got to pick the members on his tribe. He chose Dalton, Grayson, Heron, Katie, Lora, Luisa, Quentin and Zach. Sienta was not selected by either tribe captain and she was sent to Exile Island. Luisa wanted to play the flirt as a black widow and saw Quentin as an easy ally. They soon formed a close pairing and wanted to have more people. Gabriel, Dalton and Zach formed their own trio as the stronger males of the tribe. Katie, Lora and Heron, were on neither alliance and as the outsider females, formed their own trio. With three alliances forming quickly, Grayson was a crucial swing and had to make a big decision. He saw joining Luisa and Quentin as social suicide and felt that the men were going to easily flip against him. Luckily for him, Grayson didn't have to make a choice for the first nine days as they won all three reward challenges during that time. However, Koror lost the Day 4 reward challenge where the prize was Sienta, who was exiled. On Day 10, Koror finally had to vote someone out as a result of a Double Tribal Council. Luisa and Quentin voted for Katie, Zach, Gabriel and Dalton voted for Grayson whilst the girls and Grayson sent home Luisa for being too large a threat. Koror won immunity the following challenge, keeping a significant advantage over their opponents. Quentin was without an ally following Luisa's departure. He did gravitate towards the women and wanted to align himself with them. Katie, Heron and Lora then had the tough decision of choosing to keep both Grayson and Quentin or to choose only one. Grayson felt a little betrayed by them and caused a huge argument, which in essence, sealed his fate. When Koror lost on Day 14, the new majority alliance voted out Grayson. With Quentin on their side, it appeared that one of the alpha males would be the next to go if Koror was to lose again. However, this was not the case because Quentin started to flirt with Heron, which annoyed Lora. She thought another power couple would ruin the alliance and approached Katie, who brushed it off. This lack of cohesion resulted in the tribes second consecutive loss. The alpha males voted for Quentin and the alliance of girls plus Quentin voted for Zach. Lora decided to flip the game by switching her vote from Zach to Quentin, which resulted in his elimination. At the final tribal immunity challenge, Koror won which left six original Korors going into the merge on Day 20. Trivia *Koror is the first brown tribe in Survivor history. It would only be followed by Rangatira from Survivor: New Zealand. **It is currently the only brown starting tribe. Category:Tribe Category:Palau Tribes